There are two kinds of flushing toilet covers. One is an electronic and intelligent cover. The other one is single cool cover. Two kinds of covers are configured basically with one or two nozzles to wash the privates. The electronic and intelligent cover is applied with electric power to drive the self-cleaning waterway to flush water out of the nozzle. The unplugged single cool cover is applied with a spray pole that can extend out and withdraw back to leak water to clean the spray nozzle. However, both kinds of cleaning methods have disadvantages. The wash time of the spray nozzle is short, so that it cannot guarantee the clean effect of the spray nozzle. As the electric and intelligent cover flushes by the electric power, when the spray pole totally extends out, it stops flushing. The single cool cover, depending on the leakage of the spray pole to wash the spray nozzle, stops flushing when the spray pole totally extends out.